gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Meister 874
Gundam Meister 874 (マイスター874), was a Gundam Meister/Haro/Holographic-Artificial Intelligence in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. In 00P, she was attached to the Second Generation Meisters of Krung Thep. In AD 2307', she was transferred to Fereshte as the group's Haro and was addressed as Hanayo (ハナヨ, a play on 874 Hachi-Nana-Yo). As revealed in 00F, Meister 874 was actually a holographic A.I. created to interact with the other Meisters. During her tenure as Meister, she was assigned to GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, and GNR-000 GN Sefer. Personality & Character 874/Hanayo was a self-learning A.I. hologram/robot. While loyal to Celestial Being, she had difficulty making personal decisions without validation from a fellow meister. In her early days, she often depended on Veda for all of her major decisions. When Veda was taken over by the Innovators, Veda could no longer be trusted and Hanayo was forced to learn to make independent judgements for herself. Currently, Hanayo is a self-confident and independent unit that no longer seeks Veda's input for guidance. As a result, she learned to trust humanity and those around her, creating a comradeship amongst those she works with. Skills & Abilities 874/Hanayo doubles as a Haro and a holographic A.I. Gundam Meister. As a Haro, she was directly linked to Veda and could utilize its vast capabilities to help process information and act as a terminal for Fereshte members to validate and/or authorize actions of Celestial Being members. While it was not confirmed, Hanayo was believed to have the abilities of an Innovade because she has the capability to utilize quantum brainwaves. She is the second person capable of utilizing Trial System with the other being Gundam Meister Tieria Erde. History Gundam 00P A HRL’s battleship had gotten closer to CB’s Colony Krung Thep, Meister 874 is gathering intelligence using the Sadalsuud, Ruido launches in the Astraea to intercept. Meister 874, who looks at the 3 other meisters’ appearance through Veda, decides that “It is necessary for me to continue observing the humans”. Because of this, Meister 874’s thinking of what is necessary seems to be, for the sake of Veda that doesn’t understand human essence, for the sake of the understanding of humans, “I will enter human society, I will live the same as a human, I am an information terminal that will send information about my life.” The news that Chall's rescue was due to Gundam Meister 874 in the Plutone incident. Getting a Body Meister 874 offered the nanomachines that repair the cell disorder. When the restoration of the telomeres is done, perpetual youth is achieved too. Several years ago. In the same time in the Supersoldier E-057's escape incident. The plan to give Gundam Meister 874 a body turned up. It is because participation in the armed intervention for the third generation is necessary. The number 3 is affixed before her capsule (same one as Tieria's in the OP), and inside it Meister 874's body was produced. Meister 874's body's production is constructed after a human being's, and is constructed by organism macromolecules. She is made out of the assembly of 60 trillion+ piled up cell blocks artificially made beforehand. This body is born in a few hours, but is in possession a face of a 10-year old. Because this body is different from the one generated from the fertilized egg, there is no ontogeny. Hence, this body has eternal youth, they also do not grow. This body also possesses many nano-machines not in humans. Meister 874 thought "If I use this body, could my life could be snatched away?". This is because Meister 874’s thoughts about the plan changed since Ruido and Marlene were lost in the Plutone Accident. Meister 874 accessed Veda, and her own will was transmitted. Because Veda respects her will, it decided that it would be best to give her the character data independent of "887". Saving Grave and Hixar Hixar sorties leading a troop with a total of 3 GN Sefers. With a part of the GN Sefer that was separated installed, Grave tackles the Tieren using the Sefer Rasiel, but his companions were shot one by one this also included Hixar's pod, which was also shot down, and crashes. Grave was ready for close combat battle, but at this point, 5 GN Sefers led by Miester Meister 874 materialized, and they unite one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel. Having 5 bits at the left and right side, Sefer Rasiel, signifying the "Angel's Book" fourth form. Grave cornered the Tieren Kyitwo, but because he didn't notice the battle continuation time limit, he let the Tieren go. Regarding the Before the reinforcements of the Realdo force that had stopped their contact come in, the Gundam-related battle traces needed to be concealed. Finding the Traitor The first person who perceived that Grave has been shot by Hixar was Gundam Meister Meister 874. Meister 874 understood many things at that moment that the new enemy is from the inside. Meister 874 requested something from Moreno and Ian. She told Moreno about the place where Grave has fallen, and Moreno instantly acted. Then she requested from Ian the construction of “Gundam Meister 874”. The individual parts of the machine were completed, but it is not yet assembled and the tuning may take many months, says Ian to Meister 874’s request. “Please do it as fast as you can. If possible, have it by tomorrow.” Now Ian asked about the problem of the solar furnace, and Meister 874 said to him to use the solar furnace of Gundam Rasiel. With these words, Ian understood the thing about Moreno going to the place where Grave is. Meister 874 appeared in Agent 887’s room. 887 welcomed Meister 874 with a smiling face, “Siiister!” Meister 874 is like an elder sister to 887, and is also a person who could be called her mother who had given her life. Meister 874 told to 887, “I would like to borrow your body.” In surprise, 887 did not say a word, so Meister 874 continued. “It is necessary for me to have a body in order to ride a mobile suit. I can’t promise to return it, but please lend it to me. All of your personal data will be temporarily kept in Veda. If I damage the borrowed body, or if I disappear, I propose to give you a new one.” Meister 874 changed her clothes and wore a Normal Suit. She came across Ian in the hangar. Inside the hangar, Rasiel quietly stood. Meister 874 felt a strong power from the machine. Its power is already disconnected from it, but it is mysterious. “Gundam… Artemie…” Meister 874 replied in an instant. The machine’s silhouette resembles a bee. Artemis is popularly the Goddess of the Moon, is symbolized by a bee that gives good harvest, and furthermore, a bee draws an 8 in its flight trajectory. It is suitable to the boarding of Meister 874’s spirit and 887’s body. “Where is the enemy?” Ian asks. Meister 874 answers, “If I sortie, it will appear soon.” Meister 874 was confident. If it is assumed that the enemy is an insider, she knew that she would be the next one attacked after Grave’s elimination, and because only an accident from combat is the means that Meister 874 can be most effectively eliminated. “The place is here. The enemy is on the inside.” Base Sequence 0026 Meister 874 exited into space using Gundam Artemie. The enemy, who is said to be residing “from the inside”. There is no corresponding machine like that in Veda. It was created in absolute secrecy. Particle beams attacked Artemie. Meister 874 uses “Trial Field”. The retina pattern of Meister 874 is read into the machine, and the message arrives in Veda through quantum communication. And then, the enemy machine froze. This is the reason Meister 874 sortied in the Gundam Artemie. But after a while, her Trial field was cancelled. This is because Tieria used the Trial Field. The Trial Field, which was created in order to prevent betrayal, can be used by only a restricted set of Meisters. Furthermore, it is set up so that it cannot be used simultaneously by two people. Because Tieria who has superior authority to Meister 874 used the Trial Field, Meister 874’s Trial Field was negated. Through quantum communication, an image of a young man with the same base pattern of Ribbons, a man with green hair, came into view. Enraged, Meister 874 shot 4 bits while thrusting towards the enemy. In front of her, one MS came into view after releasing its optical camouflage. A machine that succeeds from the line of 0 Gundam: The 1 Gundam. A Gundam developed from Veda for the use of Innovades. 1 Gundam’s rifle shoots through Gundam Artemie. In desperation, Meister 874 prepares to use her rifle. In the End Beside Pain in 1 Gundam along with his support units and Meister 874 in Gundam Artemie continued. But, in a three-on-one battle, Artemie was accumulating damage bit by bit. 847’s cockpit was struck with a beam, when Meister 874 resolved to “hit” as well, a GN Beam Shield protected Meister 874 from the beam aimed at her. Gundam Rasiel had forced its way through the fray. After the defeating Beside Pain, Meister 874, under the saboteur to Aeolia’s plan, she caused the conflict of her own accord, but no evidence was found. Taking responsibility for the civil war, she was sealed into a restricted-function terminal and assigned to Fershete. Gundam 00F In Chapter 4, Fon Spaak with Hanayo pilots Gundam Plutone and battled Team Trinity. Fon Spaak disobeyed Veda orders the neck restraint detonated covering his whole helmet full of blood. His blood pressure dropped rapidly, having severe blood loss, and having ten minutes before heart and lung failure. But still Fon fights Team Trinity back in the condition he's in. GN Fangs and severely damages Gundam Plutone, leaving Fon Spaak completely defenseless. Hanayo can't decide whether to disobey Veda or help out Fon Spaak. Before Micheal Trinity can deliver the final blow Hanayo activates Plutone's escape pod. Then Gundam Plutone blows up which distracts the Trinity team enough for Hanayo and Fon to escape. Johann Trinity uses his GN mega launcher docked with Gundam Throne Drei fires but misses them. The Trinity team retreats because they were running low on GN particles. Hanayo and Fon Spaak drifted in space. It is confirmed that Meister 874 is inside Hanayo. Fon's body temperature is dropping rapidly the bleeding stops, but he slipped into a coma. Hanayo decides not to follow Veda's commands and she decided to save Fon Spaak's life. Later on, Fon and Hanayo went to retrieve a GN Drive floating in space. Fon doesn't want to save Meisters who believes he is too good to clean up their own mess, Hanayo wanted to help him but agreed on Fon's decision and they went back to the base. Hayana attacks the team by surprise because they thought it was Hanayo. Hixar Fermi and Hayana steal Kyrios GN Drive and Gundam Sadalsuud Type F with a GN sniper rifle. Fon Spaak with Hanayo piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F burst through the wall ready for a fight. After their battle Hayana attacked Hanayo and destroyed the Haro that she was in. Sherilyn tries to recover Hanayo via fixing the Haro terminal. When Sherilyn finally fixed Hanayo she joined Fon Spaak and left Fereshte. Fon and Hanayo, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides.In Chapter 17, Fon realizes that Bring Stabity isn’t human. Seeing that aspect, Meister 874 believes that she can’t hide anything from Fon now. In Chapter 20, following Fon defeat of the Black 2nd Gundam, Fon Spaak then lands on Celestial Being to search for Veda while Hanayo waits for him in the Euclides. After Fon encounter with Ribbons; Hayano leaves Gundam Astraea Type F2 on the moon and disappear with the Euclides along with a main terminal. Gundam 00I Hanayo does appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I along with Fon Spaak. In Gundam 00P: File No.S03 Red Avalanche, Hanayo detects an energy reading at a lunar base on the moon. Hanayo warns Fon Spaak that it may be a trap, but he still sorties in the GNY-001F/hs-A010 Avalanche Astraea Dash anyway. Then two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss ambush him upon arriving there, but Fon is able to evade their attacks. The lunar base explodes, Fon is able to escape while the two Empruss units are destroyed in the process. Upon returning to their base of operation, Hanayo asks him why he went there even though it was obvious that it was a trap, he replies, "It was set up in order for me not to get bored." Relationships Celestial Being Veda Krung Thep Ruido Resonance Marlene Vlady Grave Violento Hixar Fermi Fereshte Chall Acustica Fon Spaak Eco Calore Sherilyn Hyde Hayana Gundam Meister 887's body is made for Hanayo to go out there in battle physically. But Gundam Meister 887 feared she will be erased by giving her body to Hanayo. Notes *An interesting aspect of Hanayo is that while she has Innovade versions of herself on Earth, Hanayo herself is neither an Innovade nor a living organism. However, she can still use quantum brainwaves and interface with Veda at will. She is also capable of transfering her consciousness into a another Innovade whenever she needs to (as seen when she used a physical body in order to fight Beside Pain). References External Links *Gundam Meister 874 on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters